Stockings have been a fashion apparel for women for decades. They have been made of nylon and silk, and other materials, to give a sheer appearance. Traditionally, they were held in place by garters. In time, pantyhose were invented to replace the garter. Pantyhose have the advantage of being sheer and form fitting, so they do not create unsightly bulk, as would a garter, in form-fitting apparel. Pantyhose also have the advantage of providing some support in the panty portion without being as restrictive as a girdle. Unfortunately, however, pantyhose are usually only manufactured and sold in four sizes: small, medium, large, queen and king sometimes by height. Thus, by necessity, ornamental selection is more limited in pantyhose than it is in stockings, which are still sold in a wide variety of ornamental designs.
In addition, traditional stockings and hosiery are made in one piece from one material. As is well known, when the wearer "runs" the stockings or panty hose (i.e., tears the hosiery material), the whole garment is rendered unsuitable. This results in a wasted material and expense, as even a small run may ruin an entire pair of panty hose or an entire stocking. Accordingly, there exists a long felt need for hosiery which is not entirely ruined when only one area has a run or tear.
Further, as Shakespeare said, "The fashion wears out more apparel than the man,"(Much Ado About Nothing, Act III, scene iii, line 147) although certainly the statement is applicable to persons regardless of gender. Hosiery in a single piece made from a single material does not permit changing the fashion without changing hosiery entirely --even if only a portion of the leg or only the ankle or foot is seen. Thus, even though the panty or upper leg or even lower leg or foot sections are not worn and are not seen, and may be perfectly usable, the wearer must change all sections of the hosiery just to change the fashion of what may be a small part. There thus exists a need for hosiery which may change in look or fashion without having to endure the expense and inconvenience of entirely changing hosiery itself.